


Kissed, and eaten, by the rose on the grave.

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: AU, Gen, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava and Magge beseech Renanculae for aid as they are hunted by an assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed, and eaten, by the rose on the grave.

It was supposed to be easy.

 

Go to Botana, the home world of Tuls’ species, and inform the Queen of the Florani, a species of sentient floral collossi, of Maggie’s and Tuls’ pact. And, if possible, recruit her into Wrathia’s army to take down Titan.

 

Of course, the villain in question had to send a Silent Scavenger assassin after the Hosts. And the hosts, being teens and early twenty somethings with limited skills in survival and emotional hang ups to spare, could do little more than run. Not to mention that the aforementioned assassin was the size of a house.

 

It seemed all was well when they made landfall in what could only be described as a huge cavernous city, lit by luminous algae that was brighter than most artifical light, met by the Queen herself. Of course, the assassin, caring only for its targets’ demise, attempted to do them all in, in front of Renunculae, to make a statement so as not to cross Titan or the Scavengers.

 

Oh, how it all went so horribly well.

 

Maggie and Ava, holding each other out of desperation, screamed in horror as the large and clawed hand was about to crush them both.

 

Instead, a large and countless number of vines sprang forth and entangled the assassin in front of them. They looked on in astonishment as the assassin was hefted up into the air as Renunculae stood beside them in dismay and irritation at the sight of a Silent Scavenger on her planet. She was also the size of the house, if not slightly larger than the assassin.

 

“You have made a very foolish mistake, scavenger,” Renunculae’s melodic voice sang between sweet and venomous with a toothy smile. It wasn’t just her tone that gave Ava and Maggie pause. It was the rows upon rows of teeth sharp enough to rend flesh and, if rumors held true, metal of any kind.

 

Not many knew about the Florani. They just traded and lived alongside them as friends. Anyone still breathed that had fond thoughts of them knew well enough to not ask about where they came from or how they came to be. It was something they never told outsiders.

 

The assassin tried in vain to free itself, even using the heat from its chassis could do nothing to remove itself from its bonds.

 

“Enough of that,” the queen muttered as she turned to her guests. “I know whom you are, Ava Ire and Magnolia Lacivi.” She towered over them both and continued dispassionately. “You are enlisting those who wish to take down the entity known as Titan.”

 

She scoffed at the scavenger and turned back to them. “In any other circumstance, Florani allow the lesser races to forage their means and their future, as brief as it and they are, for it is but a moment to Florani.”

 

Her eyes narrowed, her tone lowered to a noticeable rumble and her yellow eyes glowed far more intensely. “We have learned that Titan has designs on Florani. Florani does not and will not tolerate such action. When Florani is threatened, Florani removes the threat by the root.”

 

She turned to the assassin and start to smile. A cold, cruel smile that made Ava and Maggie’s blood turn cold as she continued, “You are fortunate. Your induction to Florani will be quick.”

 

The hosts wondered what she was referring to when Renunculae, assisted by vines of varying shapes, sizes, and colors, lifted her up from the ground and to their surprise, could her feet, with many roots dangling from the bottom.

 

The assassin struggled all the more when the Florani Queen reached out and touched the curved faceplate as roots began to emerge from her hand and eat its way into the shell.

 

Maggie and Ava held each other again as they heard the assassin’s static-like language, as though it were screaming, as more and more vegetation intruded into the suit, past the metal, as though it were nothing.

 

“Ava Ire. Magnolia Lacivi. You will be the first in many seasons to know where Florani came from,” she announced as she moved on top of the assassin and once her rooted feet met the metal, it once again ate through the seemingly impenetrable surface.

 

The queen looked to them and recited. “Florani was always quiet. Silent. Observant. Florani watched everything on the Garden-Home. The supposed apex species that once over and harvest Florani with impunity, earned the ire of Florani.”

 

Her smile turned cruel again. “But Florani was patient. Florani watched as the… lesser species that thought itself greater, die out. They were greedy, impatient, and weak. Their negligence to the Home-Garden made it impossible for them to survive. But Florani survived. Florani adapted far faster than they did.”

 

She bared her teeth again as she continued, her sadistic delight no more hidden, “And they were all dead. The corpse of their… civilization was rotted before Florani. And so, Florani did what Florani always dead with the dead.”

 

“Wh-what’s that?” Ava dreaded asking.

 

Renunculae looked down to the now insert assassin and hissed. “We reclaim it.”

 

Both hosts gasped as they saw the assassin being broken down by acid and vines, the mineral and protein remnants being absorbed into the vines and eventually, Renuncuae’s body. Every misshapen vine that had consumed a part of the assassin soon smoothed to its original size as her ingestion of it was complete.

 

Her eyes glowed an intense red, much like the assassin’s did as it chased them. Red lights coarsed over her leaves, petals, and stem as she wavered this way in that, as though she were shuddering in pleasure over her consumption of the scavenger.

 

She took a deep breath and exhaled, letting loose a noticeable cloud of steam.

 

“Delicious,” she whispered so deeply that the hosts started to shake as though they were next. 

 

Her eyes returned to its natural yellow as she continued, “You shall have our allegiance, Ava Ire. Florani shall reclaim all that Titan has stolen from Florani.” She turned to Maggie, “And Magnolia Lacivi.”

 

“Yes?!” Maggie gasped.

 

Renunculae’s face then turned sad as she held her hands to her collar. “Inform my beloved Tuls, that I love him when you meet him next. Florani is lesser without him. I am lesser without him. Should you find a way to return him to me, anything in Florani’s power shall be yours.”

 

Ava and Maggie, trying to figure out whether to be touched or horrified, looked to each other again and then nodded.


End file.
